Joining The Enemy
by Kwackerz
Summary: Konoha finally broke down it's cherry blossom. Sick of it all, the same night; Sakura and a friend flee the village in hopes to never face it again. They both join the thing the same thing they grew up being against! Rated T for swearing. Sakux? & HidaOC


_Well.. It's my first fanfiction ever... Hope you like it? x_x_

_Ahh... I don't own Naruto and probably never will?_  
_Anyways! On with the story~_

* * *

**. J O I N I N G . T H E . ENEMY .**

_**SAKURA + OC & AKATSUKI STORY**_

**CHAPTER 0 : PROLOGUE**

**

* * *

**

It was a sunny, spring morning. The sun was out and spreading it's warmth to everyone; near and far. Though, it was far from the perfect morning. The hokage tower was bustling with news. News mostly everyone found unpleasant. "What do you mean GONE?" The sixth hokage, Tsunande shrieked. News had gone out that two of their jonin-ranked kunoichi had not been found in the village, anywhere. The person who had a front seat ticket to the yelling hokage was an unlucky Inuzuka - with his large dog at his side - was trying to keep the guilt from entering his mind. The rest of the ninjas from their generation were behind the unfortunate man that had to give the news. All were present except for a certain pink haired medic-nin and her best friend; they had recently found out that Konoha's flower duo were nowhere to be found. They all were currently hosting different emotions on their faces. They though, had similar thoughts.

'What have we done...?'  


* * *

Under a shaded bench, was two females sitting infront of a tea shop. One with vibrant pink hair that you couldn't miss; that framed her heart shaped face and ran down slightly past her shoulders. And apple green eyes - shaped innocently that showed that she was once happy even though she had a lot of suffering - that were shining with unshed tears due to the current events that happened to the two. A scowl was presented on her face, as she thought of what happened in only a short amount of time. Next to the pinkette, was one of her only friends (someone she considered her sister.) she had at the moment. The other was a brunette - with her brown bangs flipped over to the left side of her forehead and pinned in place to stay out her eyes. Her hair ran down mid-back and it shined with the sun. And also had fierce eyes, that looked like she came from nobility with eyes as blue as the sea. They looked bottomless infact. She turned her head slightly to glance at her self proclaimed sister; her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth twitched downward into a frown as she saw the water in the pinkette's eyes. She slowly lifted up her hand, and rested it on the other's shoulder. The pinkette slowly turned her head to face the other, and the brunette simply nodded and smiled. "You did the right thing, Sakura." She reassured her, giving the other's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

The brunette was known as Ren Hara. She wore an ocean blue skin tight vest, with a white zipper running down slight on the left side of her vest and it was pulled down to below chest which was slightly bigger than her 'sister's. Underneath, she wore a fishnet shirt with sleeves that went to her forearm. Also wearing grey gloves, with the fingers cut off of it. On her right wrist, she wore a brown and a light blue bracelets that stayed in place. She wore black spandex pants that showed off her legs. The right pant leg went down to her mid-thigh with her weapon holster on it. The left pant leg, ran into her black slightly heeled ninja boots. She also wore fishnet stockings that started where her right pant leg ended. Around her neck, was her black clothed ninja headband with it's tails long enough (Similar to Naruto's.) to reach her thighs. It was worn as a scarf, and tied securely in place.

The pinkette was known as Sakura Haruno. She wore a vest similar to the one she used to wear during her younger years. It was now, though tighter and hugged her newly devoloped chest. Underneath, she wore a cream colored midriff shirt with sleeves slightly shorter than the ones her friend wore. Also wearing the same heavy-duty black gloves, worn with use. She wore grey spandex shorts, that were 2 inches above her knees. Down each side was a black stripe. Around her waist, was a pouch with many compartments she used for various things. On top of that, she wore a cream colored cloth - the same color as the her shirt -wrapped around her hips and covering the strap of her pouch. She wore the same similar boots that her friend wore, but the heels were slightly taller. She had a the similar black clothed headband similar to her friend's but wore it in a different position. It was wrapped her torso, like a sash and with tails tied together in a tight knot.

Sakura nodded, before returning her own small, sad smile. She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand before reaching the tea cup beside her and took a sip of the refreshing green tea. She titled her head back before taking large gulps leaving no remaining drop of liquid in the cup. Her companion, chuckled quietly before taking quiet sips from hers. They should be meeting their escort soon enough. And if on cue, they felt a large gusts of wind come from above. Both girls looked up, and saw a blonde haired, sporting the Akatsuki cloak standing on a clay bird with who they assumed to be his partner. The other was a messy red-haired male, with bored copper eyes wearing the same cloak. The pinkette immediatley rose from her seat and signaled for the brunette to follow. Wasting no time, the two approached the others as they softly landed on the slightly large street.

The blonde was the first one to speak up, "Oi! Sakura... and Ren right? Nice to see you again, cherry! Un!" He greeted enthuastically, only to recieve a slight wave from the pink-haired medic-nin and a nod from the other. "Well, hop on. You both should know Leader-sama isn't one to wait." He ushered them. Both kunoichi's jumped on the large bird before securing their villages headband around them. Both of the akatsuki took note of the slash made in the metal plates. The blonde decided not to say anything (afraid that he might say something wrong and get pushed off.) The red-headed akatsuki member; decided to talk instead since his partner wasn't. "What's your story?" He asked in a bored tone; though he was interested to hear what happened to the two.

Sakura was the first one to hear the question, but instead looked at her the other female and found her staring at the clouds before looking down to red head, then to the pinkette. She tilted her head; as if asking for permission to tell the story only to recieve a nod. "Go ahead, Ren." Her voice slightly wavering as she thought about it. The other girl closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, then exhaled moments later.

"Long story short, Uchiha-teme came back. Whoop-dee-doo." She twirled her index finger in the air sarcastically. "Karin the bitch, spread rumors about little sakura here-" Ren; the brunette cursed even though her tone was very calm as she told them, but soon interupted after.

"Uchiha-teme...? OH! Itachi-teme's little brother right, un?" and "HEY! I am not little..." and audible grunts that ushered for her to continue.

"-Right. Yeah him. That guy. So, now Karin miraculously turned her friends and makeshift-family on her. I don't know how... but one day. Actually, a few days ago we finally witnessed Karin in her works. They attacked her, I came soon after. Rescued her. Beat the bitch's ass into the ground. Screamed so loud, whole konoha heard us. Packed. Left a note. And here we are." She finished, a grin crawling on her lips as she came to the end and patted on the clay bird's back. "That's pretty much it, right?" She asked, turning her head slightly to face the pinkette. "Yeah. But, you forgot that you lost control and I had to haul your ass off the bitch; as much as I wanted to watch you do it." Sakura joked and then chuckled while remembering the incident.

The red-haired - who's known as Sasori - nodded before looking ahead of them once more. The blonde - who's name is Deidara - openly laughed as she finished. After many laughter-filled minutes; Deidara saw where they were. One of the many Akatsuki base. "We're here!" He announced, and led the bird back land safely on the ground. "Let's go and see Leader-sama. He'll be happy to see you. I think, un." The blonde said, jumping off the bird as soon as they landed and released it making it dissapear in a cloud of smoke. Soon after, the other three passengers were walking towards him. Sasori, with the same bored expression. Sakura, a small nervous smile on her face. And the last one, Ren who looked very calm at the moment; despite what was going to happen next.  


* * *

_ Whew! That's the ... prologue I think? ;; It's my first ever fanfic! Please, review and tell me what you think? 3 Seeing how I am 13 as of this year, please go easy! I plan to make this a romance fanfic, with a happy ending.. I already know who my OC is going to end up with, but for Sakura? Review a possible option for little Sakura~ I'll probably go with the highest two, and make it a love triangle and ... let's see what goes on from there._

_Oh! And I'll probably update frequently, or whenever I am bored. (lolol. That's a lot of times.) And I plan to have this last for a long time, maybe 30+ chapters or so? I don't know, something like that._

_And I'll also have a picture of the leading ladies sometime later, on my profile!_


End file.
